


Between Us Three | The Boyz

by tbznyufic



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Fiction, Other, i can't write for shit so bare with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbznyufic/pseuds/tbznyufic
Summary: The 1st floor gets destroyed after a sad accident. Chanhee and Younghoon have to escape that place and explore the rest of the world while encountering different people and tragic events.(Also Chanhee is the main character and you can only see his thoughts)
Kudos: 1





	1. The Beginning

_Another day in this weird place…_

Chanhee sighs deeply. He just came back from the market with a bag filled with food that is just enough to feed his friends. It’s not that much, but it's enough to keep them alive. The sun shines bright, but it's quite cold.

_It's always the same. There is nothing to do here. We work and get food. The cycle has been like this since...forever. I wonder how it is up there...if we don't work enough...then things might go bad again...It's colder than usual today and i keep hearing this weird sound. Something feels off, but that's not important right now, I need to deliver the food._

He arrives at this small place called home. Living there with his 2 friends Haknyeon and Younghoon. He has been living with these two guys ever since his parents died. 

“I’m back”

“You got the food?” Haknyeon says while looking at Chanhee with sparkling eyes.

“yeah, that’s why i went outside-” 

Haknyeon quickly took the food and started cooking. With the food Chanhee got for them, he was able to make an average meal for about two people. It’s always the same amount that they get but they have to deal with it.

They finished eating and went to their rooms. Before younghoon stands up to leave and go to his room, Chanhee calls him to come to him. Younghoon follows chanhee to his room and Chanhee sits on his bed looking a bit lost as if something has been bothering him.

“Younghoon...don’t you think there is a better place than this? It’s just...it’s just that it’s always the same...we work, we eat…we don’t work, we don’t get food...there isn’t anything about this life...shouldn’t there be more? Why does it feel like there is more than this? Like this isn’t something that should be normal.”

“Mmm I don’t think there is anything more...from what is written in different sources, it’s always been like this, it probably won’t change, at least not anytime soon. This is normal. This is how it is everywhere. This is how the world is. This is what our parents and their parents have been living like. What makes you think like that?” 

“Something just doesn’t feel right...It’s like I feel like there is something more” Chanhee says as if he’s lost in his thoughts again.

“We shouldn’t worry about that. Right now we’re in this world where we have to work and focus on surviving because every mistake can break us. Even if there was something else, it wouldn’t benefit us. Just follow what everyone does or else we’ll end up like the people that didn’t make it…” Younghoon says with sadness visible in his eyes.

“But look up, look at this floating thing right in-”

Younghoon cuts chanhee off and says “It’s probably nothing special. Just focus on what we currently have.”

“yeah, I’m probably just overthinking or something hah” 

Younghoon leaves and chanhee looks at the ground for a bit, he seems a bit disappointed, after some time alone he decides to go to bed.

"I hate this bed, my back hurts like hell...ugh" Chanhee says while rolling around in bed for a bit until he finds a comfortable spot he can spend the night in.

It's getting dark and the temperature starts to drop. 

_It's weird. Something tells me that up there, there is more than this, something better...I just have so many questions...what's with the “big elevator” or whatever those people call it? Why aren't we allowed to use it? It's always been there on the outskirts of town but last time someone tried to use it or even come close to it, a laser went through their head...straight from above...it has even killed little children...Where does that laser come from in the first place? Is it a security system? How did they build a security system if all we have in this place is old destroyed stuff and broken materials? How come that place seems more advanced than what we have here?_

Chanhee was drowned in his thoughts then suddenly he started hearing a ringing in his ear. He felt like his head was about to explode. He started screaming, tears rolling down his face. It stopped after a few seconds but the little guy was still there in shock. Younghoon walks in after hearing all the screaming looking a bit concerned.

“Chanhee? Are you okay? I heard you screaming, so I got here to check on you. Chanhee? Chanhee? Can you hear me?”

Younghoon looks at the little boy drained in sweat, just staring at the floor. His skin looks scarily pale as if he just saw a ghost. Younghoon approaches him and shakes him a little, getting no response out of him.

Younghoon starts getting scared and shakes Chanhee more. “Hey Chanhee, are you okay?”

Chanhee blinks a couple of times and then finally responds to his question, looking a bit lost again. 

“Huh? Yeah i'm fine. Can you leave for a bit? I’m gonna sleep” Chanhee shows him a weak smile, not wanting Younghoon to get worried, but after what happens he doubts that will actually help.

“Uhm sure....just take care of yourself”

After that, Younghoon walks out of Chanhee’s room and Chanhee thinks back at what happened.

_What the fuck was that...what the fuck did i just see…_

He shakes his head a little pretending like that never happened and goes back to bed. The night seems peaceful but what will happen the next day will ruin that peaceful illusion...


	2. Unfortunate Events

This weird town sits on an island like piece of ground. Walk too far and you meet the border. Once you fall off the border, there is no way you can come back. On the far ends you only see air; a beautiful sky, the people call it ‘ _ the eternal sky _ ’ and this island is floating in the middle of it. Looking up you see a weird platform, unknown to the people on the island. Some think it’s a protection for bad weather, like an umbrella, others think it’s just another piece of land where the people get their food from. All they know is that they can’t go there or they’ll end up like those kids and other many people that tried to go up there.

_ The bright light...it hurts my eyes...the sun is up but I don’t feel like waking up right now. I should’ve slept on time instead of drowning in my thoughts like Younghoon said. I don’t want to work again. It’s getting too repetitive. I wish there was another way to survive but it has been like this for years so there isn’t any other way, right? _

“Morning!” screams an energetic Haknyeon with the brightest smile on his face. “Chanhee, wake up! We need to start working again!” 

“I don’t wanna get up. I’m too tired and my head hurts and what’s with the big smile?” 

“Don’t be such a child, come one we gotta work. There is still a lot that we haven’t finished yesterday plus the extra work for today on top of it. And can’t I just be happy because the sun is so shining bright today”

“It’s summer, the weather has been like this for months” 

Haknyeon keeps annoying the guy until he finally gets up.

“Yeah yeah, i'm up already. Ugh why does the sun shine right in my face...I can’t see anything. Anyways, gotta start working quickly before they won’t give us food…and i don’t want the same fate as my parents to happen to us...”

_ I hate this place. _

Chanhee yawns and gets in his work attire before going out of the house and locking the door.

_ Why do I suddenly feel sick? I know how it feels to be sick but why does this feel different? _

“Hey guys, do y’all feel this too...?” 

_ Maybe it’s just my imagination. Maybe not? The feeling is getting worse...something feels weird. Why does it feel like I'm spinning? Uhm why does it feel like the ground is shaking. It is shaking...Fuck _

“Everyone evacuated to the elevators. Let me repeat. Evacuate to the elevators. This is an emergency. This is not a test. Get there as fast as possible” says this loud voice, heard throughout the whole village, making it perfectly understandable for everyone.

People are starting to panic. A crowd of people try to get as fast as possible away from their work places and houses. Parents dragging their kids and running as fast as they can out of this place. The ground and everything starts to shake. Chaos is seen over the whole village. Trees start to fall and houses shake at an excessive rate. Full pieces of the ground show big cracks. Some people try to get to the elevators but they get consumed by the eternal sky. It’s just getting worse and people all over are starting to fall. 

Chanhee looks at the chaos going on there and looks a bit pale, looking at everything that is happening. He is in shock, staying there looking at all this without thinking about him being there himself. Seeing how beautiful trees that have been there since childhood vanish into the sky and how people he’s been with forever fall and don’t come back anymore...He gets back to his senses when he hears someone shout from a distance.

“Guys we need to get out of here!” Younghoon shouts at the others.

They start running. Younghoon up front, Chanhee a bit behind and Haknyeon at the far back. They are approaching the elevators quickly and are almost there until haknyeon trips and falls straight onto the ground. Chanhee looks behind him and tries to get him up, but before he gets there, a tree falls straight onto haknyeon’s body. Younghoon and Chanhee try to get him out of there but he’s stuck. Barely being able to breathe and not being able to move, haknyeon makes a sign with his hand telling them to go on without him.

“Stop doing that... we’re gonna get you out of there... i’m not leaving without you” Chanhee says with a shaky voice “Don’t worry, I’m getting you out of there. Hang in there for a little while...” 

Tears start rolling out of Chanhee’s eyes because he knows that it’s not helping anything and that it’s almost impossible to save Haknyeon at this point. He tries harder but nothing happens. The environment is getting worse and more people are dying. Younghoon came to a realisation that it’s better for them to leave their friend behind.

“If we try to get him out, we’ll die all together...it’s better if we leave him here...he would be happy knowing we got out of here safely…” Younghoon says while tugging at chanhee’s shirt while his eyes slowly start tearing.

Chanhee stays silent realising that trying to lift that tree won’t do anything. He lets himself get pulled by younghoon to the elevator. They successfully get there. Only a few people were able to get there and so many people couldn’t make it.

_ There are barely any people that got here alive. Half the population is gone but it’s not as if there were a lot of people to begin with. _

“Never thought the day I'd get into that elevator would come haha...the sides are see-through but you can’t fall off…weird technology. It doesn’t seem like glass.” Younghoon says trying to light up the mood, but it doesn’t seem to be very effective as Chanhee’s facial expressions are blank as if he isn’t there anymore.

  
  


Chanhee looks out of the window and sees his friend Haknyeon looking at them going up with the weird elevator. He gives them a faint smile before his head gets crushed by a giant rock…blood splashing everywhere...the scene is traumatic for them to watch and they won’t ever forget it...The day and moment their dearest friend died. The day his body got banished to the eternal sky.


End file.
